Between us
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 3 update] Member Bangtan kedatangan 2 bocah kecil entah darimana. Terlebih lagi mereka memanggil Yoongi dengan eomma. "apa-apaan! Aku namja! aku bukan eomma mereka! [BTS fanfiction] MinYoon/MinSuga. Mpreg. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : All BTS member

Pair : JiminxSuga (couple lain menyusul okey)

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Between Us

.

.

This is YAOI. MPREG. Dont Like? Dont Read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 13 Desember 2026**_

"Hiks eomma….hiks"

Seorang yeoja kecil yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun sedang duduk di pojok ruangan itu masih terus menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Bibir mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan isakan yang siapapun mendengarnya pasti akan merasa iba.

"Nahyun jangan nangis terus dong"

Disebelah yeoja kecil tersebut terdapat seorang namja kecil pula yang kira-kira usianya 2 tahun diatasnya. Namja kecil itu tampak sedang mengotak-atik _handphone _yang sedang digenggamnya.

Yeoja kecil yang bernama Nahyun itu mengangkat wajah mungilnya. Matanya sedikit sembab, hidung memerah dan jangan lupakan masih ada jejak-jejak airmata di pipi _chubby_ itu. Nahyun sedikit menggosok hidungnya,

"Hiks…Yoonhyung oppa..Nahyun mau..hiks..eommaa..huweeeeee"

Tangisan Nahyun makin mengeras. Membuat namja kecil disebelahnya yang diketahui bernama Yoonhyung makin panik. Sedari tadi Yoonhyung mencoba menghubungi eomma dan appanya. Tapi tidak bisa.

Yoonhyung mendengus keras. Kenapa ponsel eomma dan appanya tidak aktif? Kenapa juga eomma dan appanya pergi terlalu lama. Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Eomma dan appanya sudah pergi dari dua jam yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali juga. Apalagi saat ini sedang hujan deras ditambah petir pula.

Disebelahnya, adiknya itu masih menangis keras. Yoonhyung tahu, Nahyun sangat penakut. Apalagi ketika hujan deras dan petir seperti ini. Biasanya ketika hujan dan ada petir seperti ini, Nahyun akan menghambur ke pelukan eommanya dan memeluk eomma manisnya itu erat-erat. Tapi sekarang eomma-nya itu sedang tidak di rumah. Jadilah Nahyun menangis keras seperti ini.

"Oppa mau ke kamar mandi. Kamu tunggu disini dulu ya?"

Saat Yoonhyung akan berdiri, lengannya ditahan oleh Nahyun.

"Aku ikut hiks"

Dan terlihat wajah memelas milik Nahyun itu.

.

.

_Meanwhile…._

Terdapat 7 orang namja di sebuah café yang sedang saling bercengkrama. Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang. Oh tidak, tapi ada seorang namja mungil berkulit putih pucat yang raut wajahnya terlihat seperti gelisah, mungkin?

"hyung? kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau gelisah sekali"

"eh?! Ah tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Namja mungil itu menampilkan senyum manisnya. Yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari namja berambut blonde itu.

.

.

"Nahyun tunggu disini dulu ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Oppa sebentar kok"

Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk. Yoonhyung segera masuk kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Nahyun seorang diri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

_Brugh_

"_akh_"

Nahyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu. Itu suara oppanya. nahyun menjadi panik karena setelah suara itu tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi.

"oppa! Oppa kenapa? Ada apa di dalam?"

Nahyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

'pintunya dikunci tidak ya? Ah coba aku buka saja'

Cklek

'eh tidak dikunci'

Nahyun bersyukur dalam hati karena pintu tersebut tidak dikunci. Dirinya mulai melongok sedikit ke dalam kamar mandi. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamar mandi. Nahyun mulai panik. Kemana oppanya tersebut?

"oppa! Oppa dimana? Jangan bersembunyi oppa!"

Nahyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya memasuki kamar mandi tersebut. Tapi di dalam kamar mandi tersebut benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"oppa! Oppa jangan bercanda! Oppa dima—

Brugh

"akh"

Saat hendak melangkah lagi, Nahyun merasa kakinya ditarik paksa dari bawah dan tubuhnya seperti terhisap sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 13 Desember 2014**

Ketiga namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Mereka harus tampil di 3 acara music dan di sebuah acara variety show.

"yack Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook! cepatlah kalian mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah itu baru kalian boleh tidur"

Seorang namja tampan nan tinggi memerintah. Sedangkan ketiganya yang tadi diperintahkan hanya mengangguk malas.

"eh sekarang tanggal berapa sih?"

Jimin tiba-tiba bertanya. Hoseok mengernyit. Random sekali pertanyaan Jimin ini.

"13 Desember. Kenapa memang?"

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya saja. Aku lupa soalnya hehe"

Dan setelahnya Jimin bangun dari duduknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak seperti,

"aku duluan yang menggunakan kamar mandi!"

Jungkook hanya berdecak. Terkadang Jimin itu kekanakan menurutnya.

"aish Jimin seperti anak kecil saja"

"hei bukannya kau yang anak kecil?"

Ucapan Hoseok tadi membuat Jungkook mendelik ke arahnya.

"aku bukan anak kecil hoseok hyung! aku sudah besar huh!"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. Hoseok tertawa melihatnya.

"kau anak kecil. Anak kecil kesayanganku"

Hoseok mengerling kearah Jungkook yang dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari mata Jungkook. Setelahnya Jungkook memukuli Hoseok dengan bantal. Yoongi yang saat itu sedang lewat disana, berdecak melihatnya.

"kalian jadian aja sana"

Ucap Yoongi asal. Kemudian rapper manis itu duduk disebelah Hoseok dan Jungkook. Meraih remote tv, kemudian menyalakannya.

"dih apa-apaan. Hyung aja sana jadian sama Jimin—

BUK

"AW HYUNG SAKIT!"

Jungkook berteriak keras. Belum selesai dia bicara, dahinya sudah terkena sasaran remote tv dari Yoongi.

"ngomong tuh sama remote tv"

Dan setelahnya Hoseok yang cengo melihat Yoongi dengan tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkan mereka.

.

Yoongi membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan kesal. Apa-apaan tadi Jungkook berbicara seperti itu. Jadian sama Jimin? Bocah berisik yang selalu mengikuti Yoongi? Hell. Tidak akan pernah.

Yoongi memilih-milih baju mana yang sekiranya nyaman untuk dia pakai. Ayolah Min yoongi, kau hanya perlu memakai baju santai untuk di dorm. Kenapa lama sekali memilihnya?

Setelah mendapat pakaian yang dia mau. Yoongi menutup lemarinya. Kemudian dia berbalik untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tadi dia lempar ke kasur.

Tapi ketika baru saja Yoongi membalikkan badannya. Mata sipit itu melebar melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"KALIAN SIAPA?"

Yoongi memelototkan matanya tidak percaya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengajak anak kecil ke kamarnya. Dan juga seingatnya Jimin ataupun Jungkook belum punya anak. Lalu mereka siapa? Kenapa bisa ada disana?

Kedua anak kecil yang sedang duduk di Kasur Yoongi tersebut mengernyit melihat Yoongi, mereka saling pandang. Lalu yang yeoja kecil tersenyum lebar.

"EOMMA!"

"HAH?!"

.

.

Saat ini ketujuh member Bangtan sedang duduk melingkar dengan posisi _Namjoon-Seokjin-Taehyung-Jimin-Yoongi-Jungkook-Hoseok_ dan ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat 2 anak kecil. Satu yeoja dan satu namja yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Belum lagi tadi anak kecil yang yeoja tidak mau lepas dari Yoongi. Beruntung ketika Seokjin memberinya permen, dia baru mau melepaskan dirinya dari Yoongi.

"jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Namjoon membuka pembicaraan. Dia melirik kearah dua bocah kecil yang ada didepannya.

"aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku sedang mengambil pakaian, dan saat aku berbalik mereka sudah ada disana. Di kasurku. Dan parahnya dia memanggilku eomma?!"

Yoongi menjelaskannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Dirinya menunjuk-nunjuk heboh yeoja kecil yang tadi memanggilnya eomma dan memeluk erat dirinya.

"nama kalian siapa?"

Jungkook tiba-tiba berbicara. Ohiya sedari tadi mereka tidak mengetahui siapa nama dua bocah ini.

"Aku Park Yoonhyung. Dan ini adikku Park Nahyun"

Member Bangtan yang ada disana mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkenalan diri dari Yoonhyung. Taehyung memerhatikan kedua bocah kecil itu dengan tatapan _blank_nya. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah seperti dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"hyung! apa kalian tidak sadar? Wajah Nahyun ini mirip Yoongi hyung!"

Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah yeoja kecil itu lalu dia memerhatikan wajah Yoongi. Sontak yang lainnya langsung memerhatikan yeoja kecil itu lalu membandingkannya dengan wajah Yoongi.

"eh iya mirip. Bocah ini kulitnya putih, Yoongi hyung juga. Matanya sipit, Yoongi hyung juga sipit. Pipinya tembem, Yoongi hyung juga tembem. Nah sekarang coba kamu senyum"

Seokjin dengan seenaknya memerintahkan Nahyun setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Nahyun menangguk lalu menampilkan senyum manisnya yang membuat kedua matanya hampir membentuk sebuah garis.

"WAH MIRIP YOONGI HYUNG!"

Dan orang yang pertama kali heboh adalah Jimin. Dirinya berdecak kagum melihat ada orang yang bisa mempunyai senyum manis yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"ya miriplah. Masa eomma sama anaknya gak mirip. Appa kok oon sih"

Yoonhyung berucap dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan memainkannya.

1 detik

Loading

3 detik

Loading

5 detik

Loading

7 detik

Load—

"APA?! TADI KAMU MANGGIL JIMIN APA?" –Hoseok yang berucap dengan tidak santainya.

"appa. Emang kenapa sih? Ahjussi bawel banget"

Mata Hoseok melebar dan rahangnya hampir jatuh. Anak siapa sih ini? Kenapa kurang ajar banget. Coba saja kalau dia tegaan pada anak kecil, sudah pasti dia jitak keras-keras kepala anak itu.

"eh bentar. Kalo anak ini manggil Jimin appa. Lalu Yoongi hyung eomma. Berarti eomma dan appanya mereka Jimin dan Yoongi hyung? mereka bersaudara kan? Lagipula marga mereka tadi Park. Jimin _'kan_ marganya Park"

Namjoon menyimpulkan dengan tepat. Yang diangguki oleh member Bangtan minus Yoongi dan Jimin yang otaknya masih loading.

"apa-apaan! Aku namja! aku bukan eomma mereka! Arghh gila kalian semua!"

Yoongi berteriak histeris. Apa-apaan ini semua. Padahal tadinya dia berniat untuk mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kenapa jadi ada masalah kayak gini.

Yoonhyung dan Nahyun saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka memandang Yoongi dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis.

"a-apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

Yoongi panik. Tidak enak juga dirinya dipandang seperti itu oleh dua bocah kecil yang memang harus diakuinya bila yang yeoja kecil itu mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengannya.

"hiks…eomma tidak mau mengakui kami? Hiks…huwee…hiks"

Yoonhyung dan Nahyun menangis keras. Sedangkan ketujuh namja tersebut hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

Sampai Seokjin yang merasa iba melihatnya, dia menggendong Nahyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anak kecil tersebut.

"sstt sudah jangan nangis. Mungkin eomma kalian sedang lelah. Dia pasti mengakui kalian kok"

Yoongi melotot tajam mendengar Seokjin berbicara seperti itu. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya nyengir lebar ke Yoongi.

"hiks….ahjussi memang baik. Hiks pasti Hwangmin senang sekali punya appa seperti ahjussi hiks"

Nahyun menggosok-gosok matanya yang berair. Seokjin mengernyit. Yang lain ikut mengernyit. Siapa lagi itu Hwangmin?

"aku memang baik. Tapi, Hwangmin itu siapa?"

Nahyun menghentikan tangisnya. Dia turun dari gendongan Seokjin, kemudian kembali duduk disebelah Yoonhyung.

"oppa! Masa Seokjin ahjussi gatau Hwangmin? Padahal kan disini ada Taehyung ahjumma juga"

Nahyun menunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung yang duduk disebelah Jungkook. Member Bangtan melongo mendengarnya. Wajah _Taehyung_ makin blank ketika dipanggil ahjumma.

Nahyun bangun dari duduknya. Kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang duduk disebelah Jungkook. Yoongi hanya menatap datar bocah kecil yang sekarang sudah ada di depannya itu.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba Nahyun duduk dipangkuan Yoongi. Yoongi melotot melihatnya.

"h-hei duduk sendiri sana! Kau berat tau"

Yoongi mencoba mengusir Nahyun yang sedang dipangkuannya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Nahyun malah makin menempel ke Yoongi.

"appa! Aku mengantuk"

Yoonhyung menguap lebar. Tangan kecilnya menggosok-gosok kedua matanya sendiri.

"kau berbicara denganku?"

Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yoonhyung hanya mengangguk. Dirinya sudah terlalu mengantuk hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak jelas dari Jimin.

Namjoon melihat jam yang terdapat di ruang tengah ini. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Tidak heran jika anak sekecil Yoonhyung sudah mengantuk.

"hyung lalu dua bocah ini akan tidur dimana?"

Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Namjoon berfikir sebentar. Benar juga pertanyaan magnae ini. Dia sendiri bingung dua bocah ini akan ditempatkan dimana.

"bagaimana kalau Yoonhyung tidur dengan Jimin? Lalu Nahyun tidur dengan Yoongi? Aku rasa Nahyun sangat tidak mau lepas dari Yoongi"

Seokjin melirik ke arah Yoongi yang juga terdapat Nahyun di pangkuannya. Namjoon langsung mengangguk setuju. Tapi Yoonhyung dan Nahyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya serempak

"aku mau tidur dengan appa dan eomma!"

Dua park bersaudara tersebut berucap serempak. Seokjin menatap kesal dua bocah tersebut.

"kalian tidak bisa tidur dengan Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka tidak tidur satu kamar. Ayolah menurut saja"

Seokjin mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka. Tapi Yoonhyung dan Nahyun tetap menggeleng yang membuat Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Dirinya menatap Namjoon seolah meminta pertolongan/? Namjoon mengangguk-angguk entah apa maksudnya.

"baiklah jika kalian ingin dengan appa dan eomma kalian. Seokjin kau pindah ke kamar Taehyung. Biarkan Jimin sekamar dengan Yoongi hyung dan dua bocah itu"

Ucap Namjoon final. Seokjin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Yoongi memelotkan kedua matanya.

"apa-apaan. kan tidak usah pakai tukar-tukar kamar bisa!"

Yoongi menolak. Dia tidak mau sekamar dengan bocah berisik macam Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sekamar dengan Yoongi adalah suatu hal yang langka. Jelas saja Jimin menurut untuk bertukar kamar dengan Seokjin.

"Yoongi hyung terima saja. Sudah sana kalian masuk ke kamar kalian masing-masing."

Setelahnya Namjoon dan yang lainnya berdiri dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Oh dan jangan lupakan dengan Yoongi yang menggendong Nahyun karena anak itu merengek minta digendong. Dan Jimin yang menggendong Yoonhyung karena bocah itu sedari tadi sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

"eomma~"

Yoongi yang baru saja memejamkan matanya langsung kembali membuka matanya ketika merasa lengannya diguncang pelan. Yoongi dan Nahyun tidur dalam satu bed tentu saja. Untung saja walaupun itu single bed setidaknya bed tersebut cukup untuk tubuh Nahyun dan Yoongi. Nahyun tidak akan mau jika disuruh satu bed dengan Jimin ataupun dengan kakaknya sendiri, Yoonhyung.

"kenapa?"

"peluk"

Nahyun memasang puppy eyesnya. Yoongi yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Perlahan Tangan Yoongi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"selamat tidur eomma~ Nahyun sayang eomma"

Setelahnya Nahyun memejamkan matanya. Yoongi hanya menatap yeoja kecil yang ada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

"ya. Eomma juga sayang Nahyun"

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

.

.

Dan disisi lain, Jimin tersenyum karena apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya sedari tadi.

"aku juga menyayangimu Yoong hyung"

Jimin berucap pelan. Takut membangunkan namja kecil yang ada di sebelahnya kini. Jimin mengusap pelan rambut namja kecil tersebut.

"aku tidak tau siapa kau dan Nahyun itu. Tapi ketika kau memanggilku appa, entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia"

.

.

TBC

Saya gak pede sebenernya mau post ini fanfic. Gatau kenapa buahahahaha. Ini mpreg. Fanfic mpreg kedua saya uyeahh. Kalau banyak yang suka saya lanjut, chap 2 nya udah ada tinggal post :3 kalo ga ada yang suka ya saya delete haha.

And then, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

_[Author's note : Perhatikan tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang aku miringin sama dicetak tebal ya. Biar kalian ga bingung hewhew]_

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Between Us

.

.

This is YAOI. MPREG. Dont Like? Dont Read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

_._

_**Seoul, 13 Desember 2026**_

"hiks jimin hiks"

Namja mungil berkulit putih pucat itu masih terus menangis dalam dekapan seorang namja yang tadi dia panggil Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengelus rambut namja mungil itu. mencoba menenangkannya.

"ssttt. Tenang Yoongi. Besok kita cari mereka bersama oke?"

Jimin terus mengelus rambut sewarna caramel tersebut. Sesekali mengecup kening yang tertutupi helaian rambut milik namja yang diketahui bernama Yoongi itu.

"cari sekarang! Hiks ayo kita cari sekarang Jimin hiks. Diluar hujan! Mereka pasti kedinginan. Hiks ayo kita cari sekarang Jimin ayo hiks"

Yoongi menarik-narik lengan Jimin. Mata sipit itu terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmatanya. Hei hati _orangtua_ mana yang tidak sedih jika kehilangan anaknya _'kan_?

Jimin makin mendekap erat tubush _istri_nya itu. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Yoongi.

"tenang Yoongi. Aku yakin Tuhan akan menjaga mereka. Ini sudah larut malam. Besok kita cari mereka. Bagaimana?"

Perlahan tangis Yoongi mulai mereda. Beruntunglah Jimin karena dapat menenangkan Yoongi yang sedang menangis itu.

"janji ya besok mau cari mereka?"

Wajah Yoongi memelas. Dan itu sangat lucu menurut Jimin. Membuat Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby tersebut.

"aku akan berjanji untuk istriku tercinta ini"

Chup~

Bibir milik Jimin itu mendarat di bibir Yoongi. Hanya sekedar mengecupnya. Tapi kecupan itu sukses membuat pipi Yoongi merona.

"ugh sempat-sempatnya"

Yoongi mengembungkan pipinya. Kemudian menatap sebal pada Jimin. Jimin hanya pura-pura tidak melihat dan mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Dan mata Jimin tidak sengaja menangkap kalender yang tergantung indah di dinding kamarnya itu.

Jimin melihat tanggal yang terdapat di kalender tersebut, 13 Desember. Ah Jimin baru ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 13 Desember.

Tunggu sebentar.

Dahi Jimin tiba-tiba mengernyit. Dia sedang mengingat sesuatu.

'_13 Desember ya…'_

Oh ayolah Jimin apa yang salah dengan tanggal 13 Desember?

"ah iya aku ingat!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba Jimin membuat Yoongi yang disebelahnya menatap aneh pada Jimin.

"hyung apa kau tidak ingat ini tanggal berapa?"

"13 Desember _'kan_? Memang kenapa sih?"

"aku rasa aku tahu sekarang Yoonhyung dan Nahyun ada dimana"

Mendengar nama kedua anaknya disebut, mata Yoongi langsung berbinar.

"kau tahu mereka dimana? Kalau begitu ayo kita jemput mereka sekarang Jimin!"

Yoongi bangun dari duduknya lalu menarik-narik lengan Jimin agar namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut agar mau bangun dari duduknya.

"hei hei tenang Yoongi. Kita tidak mungkin bisa ke tempat dimana mereka sekarang"

Jimin mencoba menjelaskan. Yang dibalas tatapan penuh tanya dari Yoongi. Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di pahanya. Kedua tangan Jimin perlahan melingkar di pinggang Yoongi.

"memang mereka ada dimana sekarang Jimin? Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka"

Ucapan Yoongi terdengar begitu lirih. Tangan Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"mereka ada di tempat yang aman sekarang. Karena aku yakin Jimin dan Yoongi hyung dan juga member Bangtan yang lainnya akan menjaga mereka dengan baik"

Penjelasan Jimin membuat dahi Yoongi mengernyit.

"apa maksudmu? Member Bangtan? Aku tidak mengerti"

Jimin menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali berucap,

"apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 13 Desember 2014 lalu? Saat kita baru saja pulang dari mengisi suatu variety show. Lalu Yoongi hyung yang histeris karena tiba-tiba ada dua orang anak kecil di dalam kamar hyung, terlebih lagi yang yeoja kecil itu memanggilmu eomma"

Tangan Jimin mengelus lembut tangan Yoongi. Yoongi masih diam mencerna setiap kalimat yang di dengarnya dari Jimin.

"kau mengerti hyung?"

Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Jimin ketika Yoongi diam tidak meresponnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"aku mengerti. Tapi aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa datang pada kita waktu itu."

"aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka bisa hadir saat itu. Tapi yang jelas kehadiran mereka saat itu benar-benar membawa keajaiban _'kan_?"

"ya. Kau benar. Mereka memang keajaiban. Mereka keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita"

.

.

_**Seoul, 14 Desember 2014**_

Hari ini hari minggu. Minggu pagi yang cerah. Matahari sudah mulai naik untuk memulai eksistensinya menyinari bumi. Walaupun begitu, di dorm yang berisikan 7 namja ini ah atau mungkin sekarang dengan tambahan 2 orang masih nampak sepi. Semuanya masih nampak asik mengarungi _dreamland_ masing-masing.

Ah sepertinya ada yang salah. Di dorm tersebut sudah ada yang terbangun. Terbukti dengan adanya suara-suara berisik dari arah dapur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin. Ya walaupun hari ini mereka _free job _tapi namja ber_line _92 ini tetap bangun paling awal. Sebagai hyung yang baik, Seokjin selalu bangun paling awal dan memasak untuk pada dongsaengnya.

.

.

"Seokjin ahjussi"

Saat sedang asik-asik memotong-motong sayuran, Seokjin merasakan ada yang menarik-narik celananya. Dan saat dia berbalik, dia menemukan Nahyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"eoh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Nahyun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah meja dapur. Dahi Seokjin mengernyit.

"kenapa?"

Seokjin menatap bingung pada Nahyun. Tadi bocah ini menarik-narik celananya, lalu tiba-tiba dia menunjuk-nunjuk meja dapur. Seokjin _'kan_ tidak mengerti apa maunya.

"Nahyun mau duduk disitu"

Oh. Ternyata hanya itu. Seokjin kira anak ini mau ikut-ikutan dirinya untuk memotong sayuran.

Tangan Seokjin kemudian mengangkat tubuh Nahyun dan mendudukkannya di meja dapur. Kemudian dirinya kembali pada aktivitas awalnya.

"ahjussi, kenapa ahjussi yang memasak? Kenapa tidak eomma saja yang memasak"

Nahyun mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung tersebut. Memerhatikan Seokjin yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

"eomma? Maksudmu Yoongi? Dia tidak pernah masak"

Seokjin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panci.

"tapi kalau dirumah eomma selalu masak kok! Masakan eomma itu enak loh ahjussi"

Terdapat nada bangga dalam ucapan Nahyun tadi. Mata Nahyun menangkap keran air yang ada pada wastafel. Tangannya meraih keran itu dan memutar-mutarnya hingga air itu keluar.

"di rumah? Maksudmu rumah mana?"

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pancinya tadi. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Nahyun memainkan keran air.

"YACK YACK JANGAN MAINKAN KERAN ITU!"

Seokjin berteriak. Kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Nahyun dari keran air tadi. Membuat Nahyun menjadi cemberut.

"ugh ahjussi pelit. Padahal eomma tidak pernah memarahiku ketika aku memainkan keran air saat eomma memasak"

Dahi Seokjin makin mengernyit. Sedari tadi Nahyun mengatakan_ rumah _dan_ eomma._ Maksudnya rumah siapa? Dan siapa eommanya? Apakah eommanya benar-benar Yoongi?

"Nahyun-_ah_ sebenarnya siapa nama eomma mu?"

Tanya Seokjin penasaran. Walaupun semalam Nahyun memanggil Yoongi eomma, tapi _'kan _bisa saja karena wajah Yoongi yang mirip dengan eomma nya Nahyun.

"Min Yoongi. Tapi _dulu _eomma mempunyai stage name Suga. Karena eomma menikah dengan appa, marganya menjadi Park. _'kan_ appa namanya Park Jimin. Jadinya Park Yoongi"

Jawab Nahyun lempeng. Sekarang tangannya kembali meraih keran air dan memutar-mutarnya kembali.

Oke penjelasan Nahyun membuat Seokjin makin bingung. Seokjin mengabaikan Nahyun yang kembali memainkan keran air. Min Yoongi memang nama asli dari Suga. Teman satu grupnya itu. Tapi tadi itu Nahyun bilangnya _dulu. _

"kau lahir tahun berapa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan Jimin dan Yoongi menikah"

Seokjin bertanya lagi. Sekarang dia sudah melupakan kegiatannya tadi yang membuat sarapan untuk semua member. Dia lebih penasaran dengan asal usul bocah kecil yang sekarang sedang duduk dan memainkan keran air.

"aku lahir tahun 2021. Masa ahjussi tidak tahu kapan eomma dan apaa menikah? Eomma dan appa menikah tahun 2018. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa eomma dan appa masih satu rumah dengan ahjussi, Hoseok ahjussi, Tae ahjumma, Jungie ahjumma dan juga Namjoon ahjussi? Lalu rumah kalian bagaimana? Tidak ada yang nempatin dong"

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Nahyun tadi membuat rahang Seokjin hampir jatuh. Nahyun sedang bercanda atau bagaimana? Dia bilang dia lahir tahun 2021. Sedangkan saat ini saja masih tahun 2014. Jadi sebenarnya Nahyun itu berasal dari mana. Kepala Seokjin menjadi pusing memikirkannya.

"kau jangan bercanda. Ini saja tahun 2014. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau lahir tahun 2021?!"

Nahyun menatap bingung pada ahjussi di depannya ini. Tadi dia bilang 2014? Mana mungkin. Sekarang tahun 2026. Nahyun mengeluarkan handphone milih Yoonhyung yang tadi sempat diambilnya dari saku celana Yoonhyung. Menyentuh layarnya lalu mengarahkannya pada aplikasi waktu. Mata Nahyun membulat melihatnya.

_14 Desember 2014_

Itu tanggal yang tertera pada handphone tersebut. Aplikasi waktu pada handphone tersebut memang di _set _otomatis dengan menyesuaikan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada lingkungan yang sedang di tempati.

Nahyun menjadi bingung sendiri. Jadi sekarang adalah tahun 2014? Jadi sebenarnya dia dan Yoonhyung terlempar pada masa lalu. Masa lalu orangtuanya tepatnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Seokjin masih memerhatikan Nahyun yang masih memerhatikan handphonenya. Sesaat Seokjin terpana juga dengan handphone tersebut. Karena kelihatannya handphone tersebut sangatlah canggih. Modelnya juga tidak terlalu besar dan tebal. Dan di bagian atas case handphone tersebut terdapat hiasan bola-bola Kristal yang kecil. Sungguh menakjubkan.

.

"yack Nahyun! Jadi kau yang mengambil handphone ku huh"

Teriakan seorang namja kecil itu membuat Nahyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya dan melihat seorang namja kecil yang sedang digendong oleh seorang namja dewasa.

"ahjussi~ turunkan Nahyun"

Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Nahyun kemudian menurunkan. Setelahnya Nahyun berlari kearah Yoonhyung yang sedang dalam gendongan seorang namja itu.

"Yoonhyung oppa turun! Nahyun mau digendong juga sama eomma! Cepat turunnnn. Yoonhyung oppa gaboleh di gendong oleh eomma huh"

Kedua pipi Nahyun mengembung lucu. Tangannya menarik-narik celana panjang namja yang tadi dipanggilnya eomma itu.

"Yoongi. Apa Jimin sudah bangun?"

Tanya Seokjin pada Yoongi. Ya orang yang sedang menggendong Yoonhyung tidak lain adalah Yoongi.

"dia masih ganti baju. Tadi dia dan Yoonhyung mandi bersama"

Yoongi menurunan Yoonhyung dari gendongannya. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Nahyun, menggendongnya.

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berbicara lagi.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut mandi bersama Jimin?

Mata sipit Yoongi melebar mendengar kata-kata Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin tertawa lebar karena dapat menggoda Yoongi. Untung saja posisi Yoongi saat ini tidak sedang memungkinkan untuk melempar apapun. Jadi Seokjin selamat karena tidak mendapat lemparan sandal dari Yoongi.

"eomma~ mandi bersama Nahyun ya"

Nahyun memasang puppy eyesnya. Kebiasaannya ketika dia meminta sesuatu. Yoongi memang belum mandi. Dia tidak ingin mandi bersama yeoja kecil ini. Tapi,melihat puppy eyes ditambah dengan wajah memelas Nahyun ini membuat Yoongi jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"baiklah baiklah aku akan mandi bersa—

"EH EH KAU TIDAK BOLEH MANDI BERSAMA YOONGI HYUNG!"

Belum sempat Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah ada sebuah teriakan yang berpotensi membangunkan seluruh penghuni dorm.

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin. Apa-apaan namja ini, datang-datang langsung membuat ribut. Jimin yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Yoongi menjadi ciut nyalinya.

'_ugh apa-apaan bocah itu. aku saja belum pernah mandi bersama Yoongi hyung. tapi dia dengan entengnya minta mandi bersama?!'_

Jimin makin meringis dalam hati ketika melihat Yoongi mulai tidak terlihat pandangannya lagi. Jadi Yoongi dan Nahyun benar-benar akan mandi bersama. Sungguh naas sekali nasib Jimin ini, dirinya bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun mandi bersama Yoongi.

Yoonhyung duduk di kursi meja makan dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja tersebut. Dia masih mengantuk. Semalam dia mimpi aneh sehingga tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Setelah membuat susu untuk dirinya sendiri, Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yoonhyung. Menatap heran pada bocah yang kini sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"kau masih mengantuk?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoonhyung membuka matanya kembali. Dan saat dia membuka matanya dia sudah melihat ada segelas susu coklat yang terlihat lezat di hadapannya.

"appa. Aku mau susu coklat itu"

Yoonhyung menunjuk-nunjuk susu coklat yang tadi dibuat Jimin. Jimin menggeser gelas tersebut agar lebih dekat dengan tempat Yoonhyung.

"minum saja. Aku belum meminumnya kok"

Dengan semangat Yoonhyung meminum susu coklat tersebut. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kenapa dirinya menjadi berbeda seperti ini. Padahal setiap kali Taehyung atau Jungkook meminta susu coklat yang dibuatnya, Jimin pasti tidak akan memberikannya. Tapi kenapa ini dengan mudah dia memberikannya pada bocah kecil yang baru dikenalnya tadi malam?

'_ah mungkin karena dia masih anak kecil. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku tega pada anak kecil'_

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul saat ini. Sarapan pagi di dorm BTS kali ini terlihat berbeda. Biasanya mereka sarapan di mobil karena harus mengisi acara di sana sini. Tapi pagi ini mereka dapat berkumpul bersama. Terlebih lagi sarapan pagi ini terlihat lebih ramai karena kehadiran Park bersaudara, Yoonhyung dan Nahyun.

"Hoseok hyung jauh-jauh sana! Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

Terdengar suara rengekan dari Jungkook. Dia risih karena sedari tadi Hoseok yang mengganggu makannya.

"ayolah Jungie~ aku hanya ingin kau menyuapiku. Sekali saja~"

Hoseok masih terus merayu-rayu Jungkook dengan menarik-narik lengan kausnya seperti anak kecil. Tangan Hoseok yang merayap(?) di lengan kausnya terus ditepis oleh Jungkook.

"aish. Namjoon hyung. Tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan Hoseok hyung? Dia sangat berisik"

Jungkook memohon memelas pada sang leader. Namjoon yang hendak menggigit rotinya menatap datar pada Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"kalau aku singkirkan Hoseok, nanti tidak akan ada yang menggodaimu lagi"

Ucap Namjoon lempeng. Jawaban Namjoon tadi membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Dan mengundang gelak tawa dari penghuni yang ada di meja makan itu.

"hei Jimin, Yoongi hyung. Apa kau tidak ada niat untuk membelikan baju untuk kedua bocah itu? Masa sih mereka pakai baju yang sama setiap harinya"

Perkataan Taehyung tadi diangguki oleh yang lainnya. Ada benarnya juga sih kata-kata Taehyung tadi. Tapi Yoongi berfikir, kenapa harus dia yang mengurusi pakaian bocah-bocah kecil ini? Kenapa tidak member yang lainnya?

"lalu? Kau mau aku yang membelikannya begitu? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mau. Suruh saja Jimin atau yang lainnya"

Yoongi berkata cuek kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan sambil memakan makanannya. Dia sih iya saja jika harus di suruh membeli. Toh hanya membeli pakaian anak kecil _'kan._

"Karena kau dan Jimin adalah orangtuanya"

Jawab Taehyung datar. Yoongi hanya diam tidak membalas. Dia malas berdebat dengan _alien _kesayangan Seokjin yang satu itu.

"yasudah sehabis makan nanti kau dan Jimin pergi saja lah untuk membeli pakaian dua bocah kecil itu"

Mendengar kata 'pergi' membuat mata Yoonhyung dan Nahyun berbinar. Mereka memang ingin sekali keluar rumah karena bosan jika dirumah terus.

"wah eomma dan appa akan pergi? Aku ikut!"

Yoonhyung dan Nahyun berteriak bersamaan. Yoongi menepuk jidatnya. Padahal di hari libur begini Yoongi ingin bersantai saja di dorm. Tapi kali ini dia harus pergi keluar, untuk belanja pula. Terlebih lagi belanja bersama Jimin bocah yang menurut Yoongi berisik itu.

.

.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Jimin, Yoongi, Yoonhyung dan Nahyun berada. Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan cukup mewah di Seoul. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Jimin, yang perdebatan itu hanyalah berisikan hal yang sepele. Yoongi bilang tidak perlu pergi ke mall-mall besar hanya untuk membeli baju. Sedangkan Jimin mengatakan sebaliknya, dia bilang juga ingin sekalian mengajak Yoonhyung dan Nahyun jalan-jalan. Sungguh baik sekali Jimin ini.

"eomma~ ayo kita ke toko yang ituuuu~"

Nahyun menarik-narik tangan Yoongi lalu menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah toko boneka.

"jangan kesitu! Kita kesana saja! Eommaaaa ayo kesana sajaa"

Yoonhyung ikut-ikut menarik tangan Yoongi. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah toko mainan. Dari luar toko tersebut terlihat berbagai macam robot-robot dalam berbagai bentuk.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendengus. Dua bocah ini berisik sekali. Ah untuk informasi, Jimin dan Yoongi kesini dalam mode penyamaran, tentu saja. Tapi tentu saja mereka masih merasa _was was_ takut-takut ada paparazzi yang mengenali mereka lalu satu menit kemudian berita tentang Yoongi dan Jimin, dan tentu saja dua bocah ini tersebar luas di media massa.

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat bagaimana kedua tangan Yoongi ditarik-tarik oleh 2 anak kecil. Jahat sekali ya Jimin, bukannya membantu Yoongi menenangkan dua bocah ini malah menertawainya.

"aish bisa tidak kalian diam? Tidak ada ke toko mainan-mainan itu! kita kesini hanya untuk membeli baju kalian"

Ucap Yoongi tegas. Ucapannya membuat kedua Park bersaudara tersebut memanyunkan bibirnya bersamaan.

"hyung tidak apa kan kalau kita ke toko mainan saja dulu. Kau tidak kasihan melihat mereka? lagipula hari ini kita free job _'kan_? Apa salahnya sekalian jalan-jalan"

Jimin tersenyum (sok) ganteng pada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mendengus. Kemudian menganggukan pelan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa dia setuju dengan kata-kata Jimin tadi.

"nah sekarang. Kalian mau kemana dulu? Toko boneka itu atau toko mainan robot?"

"BONEKA/ROBOT"

Yoonhyung dan Nahyun berteriak serempak. Yoongi mendengus sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut berisik kedua anak kecil ini. Jimin hanya menghela nafas pelan. Pasti habis ini Yoonhyung dan Nahyun akan berdebat.

"ih oppa ngalah dong sama Nahyun! Pokoknya ke toko boneka dulu"

Nahyun mendeathglare Yoonhyung. Jimin yang melihatnya tertawa kecil. Deathglare itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, malah terlihat menjadi imut. Apalagi ketika Nahyun memelototkan kedua mata sipitnya itu. Mirip sekali dengan Yoongi ketika namja manis itu sedang kesal atau marah.

"gamau! Pokoknya ke toko robot dulu!"

Yoongi memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sungguh bisa pecah kepalanya ini gara-gara dua bocah berisik ini.

"hei ini tempat umum. Jangan berdebat terus. Sudahlah Yoonhyung kamu mengalah saja dengan adikmu ya? Kita ke toko boneka dulu saja ya"

Jimin menengahi perdebatan dua bersaudara itu. Yoonhyung awalnya cemberut mendengar kata-kata Jimin, akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

"anak pintar. Yasudah kajja kita kesana~"

Tangan kanan Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoonhyung sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Nahyun. Yoongi yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka bertiga.

'_Jimin benar-benar terlihat seperti appa mereka ya'_

.

.

TBC

Balas review dulu yuk :3

MykyungieLuvjonginie [iya sekarang di ffn minyoon emang makin eksis hihihi *-* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Tyahra Lau [mereka manis kayak aku *slapped ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

she3nn0 [eoh emang iya ya?'-' selama ini aku baca fanfic gapernah yg castnya selain bts sm exo sih hehehe._. ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

BumBumJin [kalo ff minyoon di ffn jarang yg mpreg. Sedih T-T mangkanya ini buat ff mpreg untuk menghilangkan haus akan ff mpreg *apasih ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

hanhyewon357 [ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

illaa28 [bayangin Yoongi sama bocah memang lucu. Sama-sama ngegemesin gitu/? Wkwk xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Tabifangirl [wah setuju sama kamu!~ mpreg memang antimenstrim/? xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

[ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

firelight92 [dua anak itu dibuat pake telur terigu mentega *digelindingin ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

KimmyJinV.s [mereka itu anak masa depan aku sama Yoongi *dilelepin ke laut ama Jimin* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Kimmidiot [Yoongi sama Nahyun memang sama-sama gemesin xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

RealDe [aku suka bikin karakter Yoongi jadi cuek. Soalnya cuek-cuek unyu gimana gitu wkwk xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

minsugal [mereka itu anak masa depanku sama Yoongi. Gakdeng. Nanti aku ditampol lg sama Jimin xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

MoronKiddo [ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Phylindan [iya Jimin kan emang oon *digelindingin* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Githa891 [halooo~ salam kenal juga ^-^ ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

eunhaezha [Yoongi kan memang diva tapi dia uke galak *digelindingin* aku juga suka taekook. Tapi lebih suka JinV. Tapi sering baca ff taekook juga *apasih* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

syuub [ga di delete kok nih ga di delete hehehehe ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Yeri LiXiu [aku lebih suka minyoon. Takutnya kalo bikin cast selain minyoon ga ngefeel pas ngetiknya;; maaf ya T-T tapi disini nanti diselipin JinV juga kok xD hehehehe ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Whitegypsophila [Hwangmin nongolnya nanti. Soalnya dia kan belom dibikin sama eomma appanya *slapped* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

bubblejoshie [makasih ya udah disemangatin hohohoho ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

macclatte21 [Nahyun kan memang imut seperti Yoongi hehe xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

TLStar1004 [makasi atas pujiannya ya ^-^ ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

.ParkJungSoo [Harusnya kan Yoongi juga appa buat anak-anak aku nanti *digelindingin* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Sugarlight [Yoonhyung dan Nahyun datang dari rumahku *slapped* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Elsa Mandira [Jimin kan emang oon *digelindingin* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

cute voodoo [Yoongi kasar sama anak kecil karena dia gengsi/? ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

YoonMin [ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Enjieee [nanti Jungkook punya anak kok sama aku *dilempar sandal sama Hoseok* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Y. Sunshine yoonmin memang cute sekaleeee. ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

ressijewell [terima kasih sudah dibilang keren. Aku emangkeren kok *apasih* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Kim Yong Jin [ ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

98Rikey [tbh aku juga ngakak sendiri kalo bayangin Yoongi jadi eomma xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Vjin [nanti pasti aku selipin JinV juga kok ;)) ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

tifagyeomi97 [aku juga gatau kenapa mreka bisa ke tahun 2014 *slapped* ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

Linkz account [hayo tebak siapa cowo cowo yang di meanwhile itu xD ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

henputrinc [kalo nahyun itu diambil dari nama trainee TS ent atau mungkin sekarang dia udah debut ya. Namanya Kim Nahyun. Aku suka dia. Mukanya imut :3 dia yang ada di mv B.A.P yang 1004 (angel) itu lohhh. Kalau Yoonhyung aku ngasal itu namanya wkw ini udah dilanjut lohh selamat membaca ^-^]

halu!~ aku balik bawa chap 2 nya nih. Semoga pada suka dan gak bingung ya sama storylinenya T-T makasih yang udah review, fav sama follow story ini ya. Ada yang reviewnya belum aku balas? Protes aja gapapa kok hewhew. Laff kalian banget deh. Ada yang mau temenan sama aku? Ngobrol di twitter aku yuk [ chococipa] promosi dikit gapapa ya *slapped* sampai jumpa di chap 3! Ppyong~

_and then, mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_[Author's note : Perhatikan tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang aku miringin sama dicetak tebal ya. Biar kalian ga bingung hewhew]_

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Between Us

.

.

This is YAOI. MPREG. Dont Like? Dont Read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

_._

"YAH APA-APAAN! TAEHYUNG CURANG! ULANG POKOKNYA ULANG!"

Teriakan membahana dari Jungkook membuat orang yang diteriaki namanya harus menutup telinganya jika dia tidak mau telinganya rusak.

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang main game di playstation milik Hoseok. Biasanya Jungkook bermain dengan Hoseok, tapi Hoseok sedang keluar bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon untuk belanja karena bahan makanan di dapur sudah menipis. Jadilah Jungkook bermain dengan Taehyung.

"ish berisik sekali sih kamu maknae! Aku ga curang. Kamu aja yang ga pinter mainnya"

Ucap Taehyung dengan datar. Jungkook mendeathglare Taehyung. Apa-apaan Taehyung bilang dia tidak pintar bermain game. Selama dia bermain dengan Hoseok, selalu dia yang menang. Seenaknya saja Taehyung bilang bahwa dia tidak pintar bermain game.

"yack apa-apaan! aku ini pintar tau! Buktinya kalau sama Hoseok hyung saja aku menang terus"

Jungkook berucap bangga. Lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke Taehyung, meledeknya.

"Hoseok hyung itu mengalah. Bukan kalah. Mana tega dia kalo kamu ga menang"

Taehyung menaruh stick yang tadi sedang dia pegang ke lantai. Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Mengalah? Apa maksudnya?

"maksudnya? mengalah apasih? Emang aku yang menang tau"

Taehyung menatap malas pada Jungkook. Jungkook itu tidak peka menyerempet ke oon.

"ish Hoseok hyung itu ngalah. Buat kamu. Emang kamu ga sadar apa dengan perhatian yang selama ini Hoseok hyung berikan pada kamu?"

"apaan! Hoseok hyung itu sering sekali menjahiliku tau! Perhatian darimananya? Waktu itu saja dia pernah menyembunyikan kaus kaki ku"

Jungkook mengingat-ngingat kejadian waktu Hoseok menyembunyikan kaus kaki kesayangannya. Pada saat Jungkook bertanya dimana kaus kakinya, Hoseok dengan entengnya berkata kaus kaki itu sudah dibuang.

"ya dia memang menyembunyikannya. Tapi besoknya bukankah kau mendapat boneka tangan kelinci yang waktu itu kau inginkan sekali?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Memang benar setelah Hoseok menyembunyikan atau lebih tepatnya menghilangkan kaus kakinya, besoknya Jungkook mendapat sebuah paket yang isinya sebuah boneka tangan kelinci. Tanpa ada nama dari pengirimnya.

"selama ini Hoseok hyung menjahilimu agar dia bisa menarik perhatianmu. Apa kau tidak sadar? Hoseok hyung itu sangat menyayangimu. Bahkan mungkin mencintaimu. Dia bahkan rela hujan-hujanan padahal kondisi badannya waktu itu sedang sakit hanya untuk menjemputmu yang terjebak di supermarket waktu itu"

Ya Jungkook ingat. Waktu itu Jungkook sehabis pergi dari supermarket. Tapi saat sudah membayar belanjaannya tiba-tiba hujan turun deras dan Jungkook tidak membawa payung. Kemudian dia menelfon Namjoon hyung, bermaksud meminta untuk dijemput. Tapi ternyata saat itu yang mengangkat telfonnya adalah Hoseok. Setelah mendapat telfon dari Jungkook itu Hoseok langsung melesat mengambil jaket dan payungnya kemudian keluar dan menjemput Jungkook. Beruntunglah jarak dorm dengan supermarket itu tidak jauh. Jadi dengan berjalan kaki juga bisa.

"a-aku tidak tahu kalau waktu itu Hoseok hyung sedang sakit"

Terdengar lirih. Ucapan Jungkook tadi terdengar begitu lirih. Dia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Waktu itu Hoseok sedang sakit dan rela menjemputnya. Pantas saja waktu itu wajah Hoseok terlihat sangat pucat. Tapi ketika Jungkook bertanya Hoseok hanya menjawab 'aku tidak apa-apa' lalu tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya.

"kau tidak salah. Hoseok hyung saja yang bodoh. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkannya juga. Terkadang kita memang akan melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk orang yang kita cintai"

'_berarti aku juga bodoh ya'_

Taehyung meringis dalam hati. Berarti dia bodoh. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mungkin dia dapatkan. Mengingat seperti itu membuat hati Taehyung seperti teriris.

Jungkook yang menyadari raut wajah Taehyung menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat.

"suatu saat dia pasti akan menyadarinya kok"

Jungkook tersenyum untuk memberikan semangat bagi Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya dia masih punya sahabat seperti Jungkook yang mengerti dirinya.

'_apa benar Hoseok hyung mencintaiku?'_

.

.

Yoongi melihat sekelilingnya dengan malas.

_Heol _

Sejauh mata sipitnya memandang, dia hanya melihat boneka dimana-mana. Serba pink pula. Yoongi bisa memastikan apabila Seokjin yang kesini, dia pasti akan heboh sendiri karena melihat warna pink dimana-dimana.

Lain Yoongi, lain juga Jimin. Jika Yoongi hanya duduk diam di sofa yang ada pada toko boneka tersebut, Jimin malahan berkeliling untuk menemani Nahyun memilih boneka. Sedangkan Yoonhyung ikut duduk bersama Yoongi.

"appa~ Nahyun mau boneka yang itu~"

Nahyun menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah boneka yang berada di rak atas. Boneka panda yang cukup besar. Bahkan ketika boneka panda itu sudah pindah tangan pada Jimin yang kemudian langsung diberikan pada Nahyun, boneka panda itu berukuran lebih besar dari badan yeoja kecil itu.

Setelahnya Jimin kembali mengambil boneka itu kembali dan membawanya ke kasir, untuk dibayar tentu saja. Setelahnya Nahyun merengek meminta membawa boneka tersebut.

Saat Nahyun memeluk boneka panda tersebut, tubuhnya terutupi hampir seluruhnya oleh boneka panda itu. Hanya ujung sepatunya saja yang terlihat. Nahyun berjalan atau mungkin tepatnya sedikit berlari menuju sudut toko boneka tersebut yang disana terdapat Yoongi dan Yoonhyung yang sedang duduk.

"eomma! Eomma lihat!"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya begitu mendengar suara yang lumayan dia kenali. Saat dia menoleh, dia mendapatkan sebuah boneka panda besar sudah berdiri didepannya.

"hah?!"

Yoongi kaget, tentu saja. Ketika ada sebuah bonek tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian terlihat kepala yang menyembul dari samping kepala boneka trsebut.

"eomma!~ hehehe"

Dan Yoongi hanya menatap datar pada boneka atau tepatnya sesosok yang muncul dari belakang boneka tersebut. Tadinya otak Yoongi sedang berfikiran macam-macam. Seperti tentang boneka tersebut yang jalan sendiri. Ckckck absurd sekali kau Min Yoongi.

"kau mengagetkan ku tahu. Sudah dapatkan bonekanya? Ayo kita keluar dari sini"

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan Nahyun dan Yoonhyung yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ah dan tak lupa tangan kanan dan kirinya yang digandeng oleh dua bocah itu.

Ohiya jangan lupakan dengan eksistensi Park Jimin yang berada di belakang mereka.

.

.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan iri. Mereka layaknya keluarga kecil bahagia yang sedang berjalan-jalan di mall. Ya walaupun dengan pakaian yang dua namja dewasa agak sedikit aneh (tentu saja mereka sedang dalam keadaan menyamar. Bisa gawat jika ada para fans mereka yang mengenali dan melihat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dengan dua bocah kecil ini) tapi tetap saja mereka nampak seperti pasangan yang bahagia dengan kedua anak mereka.

Untuk informasi, saat ini Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Yoonhyung yang ribut lapar saat setelah dari toko mainan robot. Tidak heran juga sih kalau bocah itu merasa lapar. Karena ini memang sudah jam makan siang.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat Nahyun yang memakan spaghettinya. Mulut kecilnya sibuk mengunyah dan terdapat sisa-sisa saus yang menempel di ujung bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

"makannya pelan-pelan saja. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil makananmu kok"

Yoongi dengan baiknya mengambil tissue yang terdapat di meja tersebut lalu mengelap sudut-sudut bibir Nahyun yang belepotan dengan saus.

"nde eomma. Habis aku lapar. Yoonhyung oppa lama sekali tadi memilih robotnya huh"

Nahyun cemberut mengingat tadi dia yang sudah ribut lapar tapi kakaknya, Yoonhyung yang masih sibuk memilih robot ditemani oleh Jimin.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihatnya. Nahyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu, semakin membuat bocah kecil itu mirip dengan Yoongi.

Ah ya omong-omong soal Yoongi, Jimin merasa sangat senang hari ini. Karena sedari tadi dia melihat Yoongi tersenyum terus. Dan itu sangat manis. Jimin hanya berharap semoga hari ini tidak cepat berlalu.

Dan satu lagi, sepertinya Jimin harus berterima kasih pada Taehyung yang menyuruhnya dan Yoongi untuk membeli pakaian untuk Yoonhyung dan Nahyun.

.

.

"KAMI PULANG"

Hoseok membuka pintu dorm dan berteriak dengan kelewat semangat. Tapi setelahnya dia mendesah kecewa ketika mendapati ruang tamu dorm tersebut kosong.

"ish pada kemana sih?"

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menaruh kantung belanjaan di meja. Dorm ini sangat sepi. Padahal seharusnya ada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tapi saat ini kedua namja tersebut tidak kelihatan sedikitpun.

"Taehyung mana? Kenapa dorm ini sepertinya sepi sekali"

Seokjin yang baru masuk langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hoseok. Kemudian menyambar segelas jus jeruk entah punya siapa yang terdapat di meja.

"Taehyung mulu yang ditanyain. Kalo naksir langsung bilang aja ke orangnya"

_Uhuk _

Seokjin tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang di minumnya. Kemudian dirinya mendeathglare Hoseok yang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya.

"apasih hyung liat-liat? Naksir?"

Dan bantal sofa sukses mendarat pada muka Hoseok. Poor you Jung Hoseok.

"sudah ah aku mau mandi. Kau cepat bereskan belanjaan ini"

Dengan seenaknya Seokjin memerintah. Yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan malas dari Hoseok. Tidak mungkin dia mengeluh. Bisa-bisa nanti dia tidak dapat jatah.

Jatah makan siang maksudnya.

.

.

Mata sipit Jimin menatap garang sebuah banner cukup besar didepannya.

_Ghost house_

Rasanya Jimin ingin loncat saja dari lantai 5 mall ini. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Yoongi berjalan dengan manis ke arahnya. Tidak jadi lompatnya deh. Jimin berfikir lagi kalau dia akan lompat beneran, nanti kalau dia mati, dia jadi tidak bisa menikahi Yoongi dong.

_Uhuk. Udah ada plan buat nikah nih._

Tapi tetap saja. Jimin sedikit kesal. sedikit loh ya. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin sedikit takut. Sekali lagi, sedikit ya. Dengan hal yang berbau dengan mistis, hantu atau apalah itu. Tapi kenapa saat tadi Yoonhyung mengajaknya masuk ke rumah hantu, Yoongi malah menyetujuinya.

Dan Jimin juga merutuki kenapa di dalam mall ini tiba-tiba terdapat wahana tidak jelas seperti rumah hantu seperti ini. Padahal niat awalnya ingin mengajak Yoonhyung dan Nahyun bermain di wahana permainan yang wajar-wajar saja. Eh tapi tadi malah ada seorang gadis yang mempromosikan rumah hantu itu. Yang Yoongi dan Yoonhyung langsung menyetujuinya. Apalagi itu gratis. Itu karena ini masih hari pertama rumah hantu tersebut dibuka.

"yack kenapa malah melamun? Ayo masuk. Nanti keburu keduluan yang lain lagi"

Tepukan pada bahunya membuat Jimin sadar. Dia melihat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan Nahyun yang berada di gendongannya. Sepertinya Jimin memang harus memasuki sebuah rumah yang dianggap Jimin laknat ini.

"pegang tanganku hyung. aku tidak mau nanti hantu-hantu tidak jelas yang berada di dalam menculik hyung_ku _yang manis ini"

Ucap Jimin (sok) manly. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah kalut takut-takut didalam ada berbagai bentuk hantu yang tidak jelas. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi tetap saja dia menerima uluran tangan Jimin dan berjalan ke dalam dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Lima belas menit terasa menjadi dua jam lamanya bagi Jimin. Setelah tadi berada dalam keadaan mencekam didalam, belum lagi dengan berbagai hantu tidak jelas yang ada, akhirnya dia bisa keluar juga dari ruangan tidak jelas itu. Dan sekarang sudah duduk nyaman di kursi mobilnya. Atau mungkin tepatnya mobil manager hyung.

Setelah dari rumah hantu tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke dorm. Karena sepertinya Yoonhyung dan Nahyun sudah lelah dan hari juga semakin sore.

"appa payah. Masa tadi di rumah hantu seperti itu aja takut hahaha"

"tau nih. Padahal Nahyun aja gak takut. Appa payah huuu"

Nahyun dan Yoonhyung dengan serempak memeletkan lidahnya dan tertawa pada Jimin. Melihat Jimin yang di ledek oleh bocah kecil, membuat Yoongi tertawa cukup keras.

"aish awas ya kalian nanti"

Jimin memutar badannya menghadap ke jok belakang mobil, kemudian mencubit kedua hidung 'anak'nya tersebut. Sedangkan Yoonhyung dan Nahyun hanya tertawa saja saat hidungnya dicubit seperti itu.

"Jimin kau mau bergantian? Biar aku saja yang menyetir"

Yoongi bertanya. Dia kasihan juga melihat Jimin. Sepertinya saat sesudah keluar dari rumah hantu itu dia jadi tampak lemas sekali. Yoongi 'kan jadi khawatir.

"tidak usah hyung. Kau duduk dengan nyaman saja. Kau pasti lelah 'kan"

Tangan Jimin mengusak lembut surai caramel milik Yoongi. Kemudian entah Jimin sadar atau tidak, dirinya sudah mendapati mencium sekilas bibir Yoongi. Hanya sekilas. Tapi mampu membuat jantung keduanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi langsung terdiam. Tidak lama kemudian Jimin langsung menyalakan melajukan mobilnya.

'_ugh apa yang aku lakukan. Yoongi hyung pasti marah denganku'_

Jimin hanya berharap, agar Yoongi tidak marah saat dia menciumnya tadi.

.

.

Cklek

"AHJUSSI~ AHJUMMA~ KAMI PULANG!"

Suara melengking Yoonhyung dan Nahyun sukses menggegerkan satu dorm. Dua bocah itu dengan cepat membuka sepatunya dan berlari ke arah ruang tengah dorm. Yoongi hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah keduanya.

"AHJUMMA AHJUSSI LIHAT! NAHYUN DIBELIKAN BONEKA PANDA OLEH APPA"

"YOONHYUNG JUGA DIBELIKAN ROBOT OLEH APPA!"

Hoseok dan Taehyung yang saat itu ada disana dan sedang bermain game, langsung menghentikkan bermainnya ketika mendengar suara Yoonhyung dan Nahyun dari arah pintu. Dan ternyata benar dua bocah kecil itu dan juga Jimin Yoongi sudah pulang dari belanjanya.

"eoh? Bukankah kalian seharusnya membeli pakaian? Kenapa malah membawa-bawa mainan?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah seharusnya mereka pergi untuk membeli pakaian dua bocah ini. Tapi kenapa malah saat pulang mereka tidak terlihat seperti sehabis membeli pakaian.

"appa juga membelikan kami pakaian kok ahjumma. Tuh tuh liat aja"

Yoonhyung menunjuk pada Jimin yang kebetulan lewat dengan Yoongi sambil menenteng-nenteng banyak kantung yang kalau kata Yoonhyung berisi pakaian.

"jadi yang beliin ini semua Jimin? Wow"

"ya memang Jimin. Yoongi hyung mana mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting"

Taehyung mengangguk mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Ada benarnya juga sih. Yoongi itu terkadang hemat yang menyerempet ke pelit.

"ahjussi ahjussi~ kookie jumma mana?"

Dahi Hoseok mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Nahyun. Sejak kapan bocah ini memanggil Jungkook dengan _Kookie. _Padahal kan seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memanggil Jungkook seperti itu. _Ehem._

Eh iya tapi omong-omong, Hoseok sedari tadi memang tidak melihat keberadaan Jungkook. Padahal biasanya kalau jam segini dia pasti sedang bermain game bersama dirinya ataupun Taehyung.

"aku disini Nahyun"

Ah tepat sekali. Saat Hoseok memikirkan Jungkook, namja itu baru keluar dari kamarnya. Oh berarti sedari tadi dia hanya berada di kamar. Hoseok mengira dia pergi keluar dorm.

Jungkook berjalan kearah mereka dan duduk disebelah Nahyun.

"ahjumma ahjumma lihat! Appa membelikan Nahyun boneka ini"

Nahyun dengan bangga memperlihatkan bonekanya pada Jungkook. Jungkook sih hanya tersenyum saja. Dan sesekali bercanda dengan Nahyun dan Taehyung ataupun Yoonhyung yang juga berada disana.

Tapi Jungkook mengabaikan Hoseok yang juga berada disana.

Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Jungkook tidak melihat Hoseok yang jelas-jelas sedang duduk juga disebelah Taehyung. Dan juga sedari tadi beberapa kali Jungkook bertatapan dengan Hoseok, tapi hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Entah ini perasaan Hoseok saja, atau memang Jungkook lagi sedikit menjauh darinya?

.

.

Keadaan dorm sudah sangat sepi. Lampu-lampu ruangan juga sudah banyak yang dimatikan. Tentu saja. Jam yang ada di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Pastinya para penghuni dorm ini sudah terlelap dan menjelajahi dunia mimpinya masing-masing.

Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Tidak semuanya sudah terlelap. Masih ada yeoja kecil satu ini yang masih duduk bersila di pinggir ranjangnya dan memeluk boneka panda yang besarnya menyamai tubuhnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nahyun.

Yeoja kecil bermata sipit itu tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendapat mimpi yang sangat buruk. Dia ingin menangis, tapi jika dia menangis pasti dia akan membangunkan kakaknya dan tentu saja Jimin dan Yoongi yang berada di kamar itu juga.

Nahyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk sambil memeluk boneka pandanya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia melihat ada cahaya yang berasal dari lampu di meja nakas yang dinyalakan. Dan dia melihat Jimin yang menyalakan lampunya.

"Nahyun? Kenapa kau belum tidur hm?"

Jimin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang yang berisi Nahyun dan tentu saja Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum mendapati Yoongi yang sedang tidur. Tangan Jimin bergerak untuk membetulkan selimut yang dipakai oleh Yoongi. Kemudian mencuri kecupan dari pipi putih tersebut.

"aku sudah tidur appa. Tapi terbangun karena aku mendapat mimpi buruk appa"

Nahyun memeluk leher Jimin saat namja itu berjongkok dihadapannya. Jimin mengangkat tubuh Nahyun, mendudukkan bocah itu didepannya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di lantai dan diantara dua kasur yang ditidur Yoongi dan Yoonhyung.

"mimpi apa?"

Tanya Jimin penasaran. Walaupun agak takut juga jika tiba-tiba Nahyun bercerita tentang hal-hal yang berbau hantu. Sudah cukup dirinya disiksa saat tadi siang masuk ke rumah hantu. Dan Jimin tidak akan mau mengingatnya lagi.

"aku bermimpi, aku, Yoonhyung oppa, appa dan eomma pergi liburan ke luar negeri. Tapi saat naik pesawat, pesawat itu kecelakaan. Aku dan Yoonhyung oppa terdampar di sebuah hutan. Aku dan Yoonhyung oppa berusaha mencari eomma dan appa. Tapi tidak berhasil. Aku sangat takut appa"

Tangan kecil Nahyun langsung memeluk leher Jimin saat dirinya sudah selesai bercerita. Tangan Jimin bergerak untuk mengelus punggung kecil yang berada dalam dekapannya itu. Menurut Jimin itu hanyalah mimpi biasa. Ah tapi mungkin itu hal yang wajar bagi bocah kecil seumuran Nahyun yang mendapat mimpi seperti itu dan menganggapnya mimpi buruk yang mungkin selama ini dalam tidurnya Nahyun tidak pernah mendapat mimpi seperti itu.

"sudahlah jangan takut lagi. Appa dan eomma tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Yoonhyung oke? Sekarang pergilah tidur. Setelah ini pasti Nahyun akan mendapat mimpi yang indah"

Nahyun mengangguk patuh. Bocah kecil itu berdiri dan menaiki ranjangnya sendiri. Jimin ikut berdiri pula. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Nahyun, Jimin mematikan lampu yang berada di meja nakas itu kemudian menaiki ranjangnya sendiri. Untuk melanjutkan mimpinya sendiri yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi. Matahari sudah menggantikan eksistensi bulan untuk menyinari dunia. Hari senin. Hari untuk memulai aktifitas seperti semula. Banyak orang-orang yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi bekerja, mengakibatkan jalanan yang menjadi cukup padat.

Lain di luar, lain pula di dalam. Jika di luar banyak terlihat orang-orang terburu-buru untuk menuju tempat tujuannya, tapi orang-orang yang ada di dalam dorm ini malah terlihat santai-santai saja. Padahal mereka ada jadwal jam setengah sepuluh pagi ini.

Saat ini jam sudah jam tujuh. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Seokjin dengan dibantu oleh Namjoon. Suasana meja makan saat ini cukup hening. Karena biasanya Hoseok yang paling heboh diantara mereka, kali ini lebih memilih diam dalam menyantap sarapannya. Dan tentu saja ini menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi semuanya.

Mata Namjoon mengawasi gerak gerik Hoseok, namja itu hanya sarapan dengan tenang. Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Dan itu sangat aneh. Biasanya Hoseok dan Jungkook membuat keributan saat mereka sedang sarapan atau dimanapun.

Ah iya Jungkook.

Mata Namjoon kemudian beralih memerhatikan Jungkook. Magnae itu juga nampak duduk dengan tenang disebelahnya. Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Satu yang Namjoon bisa simpulkan, Hoseok dan Jungkook pasti sedang ada masalah.

"kalian cepatlah sarapannya. Sehabis itu bersiap-siap. Manager hyung akan datang menjemput kita jam delapan"

Semua yang ada di sana serempak mengangguk. Tetapi kemudian Jimin meletakkan sendok yang sedang di pegangnya lalu menatap Namjoon (sok) serius.

"hyung, hari ini kita ada jadwal sampai malam kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Jari telunjuk Jimin menunjuk kearah Yoonhyung dan Nahyun yang sedang asik dengan sup rumput lautnya. Namjoon menepuk dahinya. Dia melupakan bahwa di dorm ini kedapatan dua bocah kecil entah darimana.

"ah iya aku lupa dengan mereka. bagaimana ya? Tidak mungkin 'kan kita membawa mereka. manager hyung pasti akan bertanya mereka anak siapa. Apa mungkin kita titipkan saja pada ahjumma yang rumahnya berada di sebelah dorm ini?"

Usulan Namjoon tadi langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari Yoongi.

"tidak bisa. Bukankah ahjumma itu harus pergi bekerja di sebuah restoran sampai sore?"

Sepertinya Namjoon melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa ahjumma yang tetangga mereka tersebut bekerja dari pagi hingga sore.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"aku tidak tahu. Atau mungkin bisa saja mereka kita ba—

_Ting tong ting tong_

Ucapan Jimin terpotong oleh bel dorm mereka yang berbunyi. Semua yang berada disana menjadi panik. Takut-takut kalau yang datang adalah manager hyung. mereka harus bilang apa pada manager hyung jika dia melihat ada dua bocah kecil yang berada di dorm mereka?

"biar aku saja yang buka pintunya. Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya"

Seokjin berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar manager mereka tidak terlalu marah jika melihat ada dua bocah kecil berada di dorm mereka.

.

.

"mereka lucu"

Dua kata yang terlontar dari bibir sang manager membuat semua member Bangtan hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka.

Saat tadi bel dorm mereka berbunyi dan Seokjin membukakan pintunya, ternyata benar terdapat manager mereka disana. Seokjin mengatakan bahwa member yang lainnya sedang sarapan. Dan manager hyung itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kemudian dia dengan seenaknya langsung masuk ke dorm dan menuju ruang makan. Seokjin sudah takut saja kalau-kalau namja itu mengamuk jika melihat ada dua bocah kecil di dorm itu.

Tapi ternyata dugaan mereka semua salah. Manager hyung tidak nampak marah sama sekali. Malah sepertinya manager mereka menyukai dua bocah kecil nan lucu itu.

"hyung. Biar kami jelaskan. Kami juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka ada disini. Jadi mungkin kau—

"kau berisik Namjoon"

Manager hyung menatap datar pada Namjoon. Namjoon langsung diam setelahnya.

"ehem oke begini. Aku hanya ingin tanya. Mereka itu siapa? Dan darimana? Tapi aku menyukai mereka. mereka lucu sekali. Dan ehm kalau mataku tidak salah melihat sepertinya mereka mirip Jimin dan Yoongi"

Namja itu tampak ragu mengucapkan empat kata terakhirnya tadi. Tapi dia yakin bahwa matanya masih normal. Dan dua bocah kecil itu memang mirip dengan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"matamu tidak salah melihat hyung. Mereka memang mirip Jimin dan Yoongi"

Namja yang berstatus sebagai manager Bangtan itu hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"oh begitu. Memang kedua bocah itu siapanya Jimin dan Yoongi? Saudaranya kah? Atau sepupunya?"

"bukan. Mereka anaknya Jimin dan Yoongi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf ya untuk kali ini belum bisa bales review : ( diriku lagi sakit. Ini juga ngetik sambil bengek bengek~_~ /curhat. Aku jawabin pertanyaan yang ada di review aja yakkk

Q : ini anaknya MinYoon masa depan ke pleset ke masa lalu ya ?terus ntar mereka balikknya gimana ? ketemu eomma appa asli mereka gimana ?

A : nanti mereka pasti bisa balik ke masa yang aslinya (?) dan pasti bisa ketemu sama eomma dan appa 'asli'nya hohohoho

Q : gmn minyoon nikah?

A : nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita~ asek asek jos

Q : pas tahun 2014 jimin sama suga itu pacaran ato cuma temenan doang?

A : kasih bocoran dah. Mereka temenan doang. Kedatangan Yoonhyung dan Nahyun secara ga langsung ngebantu mereka buat bersatu(?)

Q : Kenapa tanggal pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin harus 13 Desember 2014?

A : karena tanggal 13 itu tanggal lahir mantan aku *gakwoy* yak arena kamu bilang tanggal 13 tanggal keramat aku jadi kepikiran buat alur chap selanjutnya(?)

Hai. Aku balik bawa chap 3 nih. Ini udah 3k+ loh. Rekor sekali ngetik dari jam 9 sampe jam satu malem bisa dapet 2k+ gini hohohhoho moga pada puas yeaaaa. Ga janji ya selanjutnya mau update cepet. Mau un aku nya huhuhu : ( udah mana masih galau akunya mau lanjut kuliah apa kerja dulu *curhat dikit. Makasih banyak banyak banyakkkk yang udah review+saran untuk cerita ini. Love kalian banget lahhh. Ngobrol di twitter aku yuk [ yoonqtpie] abis ganti uname ceritanya huahahahaha. Sampai jumpa di chap 4! Ppyong~

And then, mind to review?


End file.
